Helen Dubois
Helen Ophelia Dubois is the current principal of Hollywood Arts. She originally starred on Drake and Josh (another show by Dan Schneider) as the manager of the Premiere Theatre. She is portrayed by Yvette Nicole Brown. Physical Appearance Helen has brown hair, that she often wears in a bun, brown eyes and brown skin. Personality Helen is a strict hardworking woman who is never afraid to speak her mind, even if it means being harsh. Appearances *Her first, and so far only, appearance on Victorious was in the episode Helen Back Again. *Dan Schneider said she will be a recurring character but she did not appear again after her initial appearance. Trivia *She is the fourth cast member of Drake and Josh to appear in a Victorious-related show. The first was Jerry Trainor in Jade Dumps Beck, as a member of the audience of Trina's one woman show, Trina! (Possibly as his iCarly ''character Spencer or just an unnamed audience member), and in iParty with Victorious as his ''iCarly character Spencer, the second was Josh Peck in Wok Star (as an audience member for Jade's play Well Wishes), and the third was Miranda Cosgrove (as her iCarly ''character Carly) in iParty with Victorious. Drake Bell also appeared in April Fools Blank and is the 5th. *According to a photo on TheSlap.com, Helen has a niece who is a fan of The Diddly-Bops. *It doesn't seem likely that Helen will appear a lot on the show due to Yvette Nicole Brown's continued work on the NBC show ''Community. *When Helen was a child, she starred in a fictional television show called "Happy Times." She played the role of a girl named Georgia whose catchphrase is "That is not my job!" This show was seen in Drake & Josh, and was recognized by Tori. *The canonical status of Helen appearing in the series has been pulled into question: it has been established that Victorious, Drake & Josh, Zoey 101, iCarly and Sam and Cat all take place in the same universe, yet in Who Did It to Trina? Drake & Josh is referred to as a TV show. Also, in Victori-Yes, Zoey 101 is on the TV guide, in Drake & Josh, Zoey 101 is also seen in a TV Guide. And in Sam and Cat, Drake & Josh and Zoey 101 are seen in a TV Guide. *Helen seems to have a musical talent herself. Helen's Quotes *''('Singing after Jade insulted her)' '''Hey, you need to shut your mouth, open your eyes and see that you don't know nothin', nothin', nothing about me... *You, uh, shouldn't park your bike there. *That is not my job! *My name is Helen; I'm the new principal of Hollywood Arts. *Uh, is that child sucking on a binky? *Brilliant! A boy doing terrible stand-up comedy and being heckled by his own puppet! Now that's creative! *No, no, no no... This is Tori Vega." *"Oh," (talking to her assistant) "You mixed up the names!" Gallery HelenandTori.png HelenonDrakeandJosh.png Dubois, Helen Dubois, Helen Dubois, Helen Dubois, Helen Dubois, Helen Dubois, Helen